This invention relates to an electrically operated fuel injector and more particularly to an improved system for controlling an electrically operated fuel injector.
The advantages of fuel injection for improving engine performance are well know. Many popular types of fuel injectors employ solenoid operated devices for controlling the beginning and ending of the fuel injection. For example, in an accumulator type of fuel injector, there is a solenoid that opens and closes a relief valve to successively dump the pressure in a control chamber and cause the injector valve to open and the accumulator chamber to discharge into the engine. Although these devices are extremely successful, they do have one disadvantage.
When the electrical power source becomes weak, for example, if the battery is less than fully charged, the reduced voltage and current available for operating the solenoid can cause a delay in the opening and/or closing of the solenoid. This will effect not only the timing of the injection, but also the amount of fuel injected. As a result, the condition of weak electrical power can adversely effect the operation of the fuel injector.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved, electrically operated fuel injector.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an electrically operated fuel injector that will provide adequate and correct fuel injection regardless of the condition of the electrical power source.